


What Am I Today?

by entirely_too_tall



Series: What's In A Name [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, father daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirely_too_tall/pseuds/entirely_too_tall
Summary: Viktor is lounging on the couch, reading a book, when he hears the little pitter-patter coming from Vika’s room, and he knows she’s woken up from he afternoon nap. She bursts into the living room in a cloud of giggles and launches herself at her father before he can even get up.“Papenka! I dreamed I was a bird! Ptichka! I was flying!”





	What Am I Today?

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri On Ice, its characters, and world, belong to Kubo-sensei and Yamamoto-sensei, and MAPPA Studios, except for the additional characters which I have created to fit into said world and characters. None of my creations within this context shall be used for commercial purposes.

Viktor is lounging on the couch, reading a book, when he hears the little pitter-patter coming from Vika’s room, and he knows she’s woken up from he afternoon nap. She bursts into the living room in a cloud of giggles and launches herself at her father before he can even get up, and Viktor falls back onto the sofa with a whump. 

 

“Papenka! I dreamed I was a bird! Ptichka! I was flying!” Vika drums her little hands on Viktor’s chest, eyes wide and bouncing up and down.

 

“Oh, really? Did you fly across the ocean back to St Petersburg?” 

 

“No, we were flying together. You and otousan and okaasan, we were flying in the rink!”

 

“Was there music? Did we wear pretty clothes?”

 

“Yes yes! And there was a wolf, and a pig, and octopuses, and fish, and we were wearing sparkly dresses and all flying!”

 

Viktor has learnt by now not to question dreams and imaginings of children, his own or the ones he teaches skating to. So, he happily accepts whatever they throw at him, and challenges himself to come up with something as fantastical to match them.

 

“And do you want to be my ptichka today? We can go flying over Hasetsu, go up to the castle and visit the Shachihoko.” Viktor teases, rubbing his nose up to Vika’s for a little Eskimo kiss.

 

“No, I was already ptichka. I want to be something else! What am I today, papenka?” Vika pouts, flopping back to lie down on Viktor’s tummy and nearly kicking him in the face.

 

He picks her up and shifts to sit upright before placing her in his lap, and keeps his arms around her. 

 

“You could be the sun, big bright sun, solnyshko. Or the beautiful moon, your otousan loves the moon. You could be lunachka. How about that?”

 

“Then I would be far away! You don’t want me!”

 

“Then what if… you were a little puppy in our house! You can be shchenok and run around with Makkachin, don’t you think he’ll like that?” 

 

“I could… But I want to be big, bigger than Makkachin, I want to be a tiger! Roawr, tigritsa rawr!” Vika roars, a little high pitched and squeaky, but she does her best, and Viktor also roars back. They collapse into giggles against each either.

 

After a while, Vika starts squirming, wanting to run off to do whatever she’s fancying. Viktor sets her down on the ground and stands up, holding her hand, and lets her lead him to her bedroom. 

 

“My daughter, soon you’ll grow wings and fly away,” he whispers to Vika, who has stopped to look out a window at the butterflies fluttering about. “You’ll grow your butterfly wings and everyone will see how beautiful you are, my little motylenok.” He presses a kiss to the crown of her head, and hugs her close, savoring the time he has with his butterfly daughter before she spreads her wings.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the original scene that sparked it all, all the headcanons about the Viktor Viktorovichs, the Vika growing up scenes, all from this one interaction. I had it in my head, and wanted to write it down, but it never got anywhere near perfect, the way I wanted it. But I've instead written 12k other words for it and I think that makes up for my lack of ability to write this scene the way I wanted it to be. 
> 
> Find me on [ tumblr](http://ohjustletmewriteinpeace.tumblr.com).


End file.
